Una Porcina Forma de Ayudar
by Esplandian
Summary: Oolong es un impaciente y, a veces, un tanto avaricioso cerdito, pero él está decidido a tomarse tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos: Lunch y Tenshinhan. Un fic de Yaji's Girl.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**Nota de Traductor:** No es una traducción totalmente literal, pero si se mantiene el significado y la estructura.

**Nota de Autor:** Esto tiene lugar al final de Dragon Ball, justo después de la Saga de Piccolo Daimao y está altamente basado en los eventos que toman lugar en el anime. En caso de que no lo recuerden, Krillin, el Maestro Roshi y Chiaotzu están muertos, y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.

* * *

**Una Porcina Forma de Ayudar  
**(A Pig's Way of Helping)

_Escrito en inglés por __**Yaji's Girl**_

_Traducido por __**Esplandian**_

Oolong se sentó a la mesita para el café, su rechoncho rostro descansando en sus dos manos. Él observaba a la Lunch de cabellera índigo meciéndose en su sitio junto al fregadero, lavando la vajilla con su usual jovialidad. Él suspiró, continuando con su apreciación de aquella belleza trabajando hasta que una nítida, clara, voz interrumpió la apacible atmosfera de Kame House.

"¡Ya estoy de regreso!" anunció un hombre de tres ojos después de abrir la puerta frontal, desacompañado de su usual mimo-sanguijuela. Oolong se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, su hocico dirigiéndose al aire mientras Tenshinhan permanecía en el umbral, haciendo un gesto con la mano en el aire a manera de saludo. Oolong lo ignoró, pero a Ten no pareció importarle. Rápidamente él se trasladó desde la sala de estar hasta la cocina, y Oolong finalmente notó dos bolsas de comestibles en cada uno de sus brazos. Bufó y rió, viendo al alto peleador encargándose de tareas tan serviles como las compras del mandado. Incluso él, él una vez temido-y-reverenciado Oolong, no se humillaba a realizar tareas de tan baja categoría.

El triclope acomodó las bolsas en la barra, haciendo notar su presencia a Lunch. Ella se giró hacia él, exclamando en su risueña y melodiosa voz "¡Oh, hola, Tenshinhan! ¡Que gusto verte por aquí!" La voz de ella estaba un tono más arriba de lo usual, algo que Oolong notaba suceder cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca del otrora peleador de la corriente grulla. Y justo entonces, siempre, Ten se sonrojaba, y los dos adolescentes humanos permanecían en un silencio embarazoso por un buen rato. Eran tan predecibles, tanto que asqueaban al porcino cambiante.

Observo como el alguna-vez-amenazador Tenshinhan comenzó a extraer los artículos de la bolsa de papel, murmullando "Es agradable verte a ti también, Lunch."

"¿Cómo se han mantenido tus vendajes?" ella empujó la conversación, apartando su cabello índigo lejos de sus ojos para voltearse y mirarle. Él se había puesto una camisa para no asustar a los vendedores con sus heridas, así que no podía ver la mayoría del daño.

Bajando una lata de alubias un tanto más firmemente de lo normal, él replicó, "Oh, están bien."

Y con eso, su lamentable conversación terminó. Oolong continuó observando, su hocico todavía volteado como si estuviera avergonzado de siguiera mirar. Ellos continuaron limpiando y acomodando el mandado en silencio antes de que Ten se dirigiera escaleras arriba. El cerdo no podía comprender porque el guerrero se alejaba a si mismo de la bellísima Lunch, especialmente cuando también le gustaba a su lado rubio. El cambiante quería hacer algo al respecto para ayudar a esos dos tortolitos y para acabar, de una vez por todas, con todas esas extrañas y completamente innecesarias reunioncitas.

El Terrible Oolong tenía una idea.

Se levantó de la mesita y caminó de puntitas hasta la pared, a una posición estratégica donde la muchacha no podía verlo desde la cocina. Él se escondió en la esquina, detrás de un jarrón, exclusivamente para asegurarse de que verdaderamente se encontraba fuera de vista. Entonces, viendo arriba, a las escaleras, verificó que el 'futuro infractor' no viniera escaleras abajo, y se levantó de un salto en el aire. Una nube envolvió su cuerpecito por unos cuantos segundos antes de esfumarse y revelar una réplica perfecta del triclope. Había capturado perfectamente los tres ojos en su calva testa, su habilidad había copiado a la perfección hasta los rarísimos pantalones morados y los zapatos negros que llevaba puestos a todas partes. Oolong río un poco, notando como incluso su voz había cambiado cuando Launch inquirió "¿Tenshinhan?" desde la cocineta.

"¡Ya voy, cariño!" respondió de regreso, su conocida voz nasal se había tornado nítida. Era extraño oír la voz de Tenshinhan pronunciando un apelativo afectuoso, pero le hizo gracia al cambiante porcino. Así que, después de entrar en la cocina, puso sus manos en los hombros de Lunch y dijo, "¿Cómo te va, castañita?" Oolong trato de suprimir una carcajada ante la reacción y la expresión de sobresalto de la horrorizada chica al virarse.

El rostro de ella se suavizo de inmediato, "¡Maravillosamente, Tenshinhan!" Oolong vio su faz enrojecerse cuando cruzaron sus miradas brevemente, el tercero cerrado. Ese tercer óculo le causaba dolor de cabeza, salía sobrando; era mejor mantenerlo cerrado para evitar que deambulara su atención por el cuarto. Aparte de ser un triclope, Oolong consideró que Ten definitivamente era una mejora de su acostumbrada 'cerdura.' Por primera vez en muchos años él se sentía poderoso y en control. Flexionó uno de sus bíceps, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Tal vez debería de comenzar a hacer ejercicio, sólo si eso le iba a procurar a una preciosidad como Lunch.

"¿Le sucede algo malo a tu ojo?" Preguntó la inocente chica, parada de puntillas para tocar el tercer parpado con curiosidad.

Oolong dirigió su cara a otra parte e hizo una mueca diciendo, "Yo… yo lo pique con una rama, linda." Posó una palma en su ojo, gimiendo, "Es verdaderamente doloroso. No creo poder salir vivo de esta." El cerdito deseó que, aparte de asistir a la Academia de Transformaciones, hubiera asistido a la escuela de actuación. Afortunadamente, Lunch no parecía sospechar nada en lo absoluto.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un ungüento para tu ojo?" peticionó ella, dejando de lado su esponja. Ella se quitó los guantes, poniéndolos en la orilla del fregadero y dio vuelta alrededor de Oolong, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. El cambiante rápidamente la agarró por los hombros para prevenir que ella llegara a la sala de estar, porque si se arriesgaba a ello también arriesgaba que Tenshinhan estuviera en lo alto de las escaleras y que este viera a su copia idéntica. A estas alturas del plan eso sería malo.

Tratando de idear alguna excusa para mantener a la joven en la cocina, abrió su falso tercer ojo de nuevo y lo señaló, exclamando "¡Oh, mira! Ya se encuentra mejor, cielito." Ante la curiosa, pasmada, expresión él la jaló de regreso a la cocina, diciendo, "Tan sólo quédate aquí conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lunch asintió, desconcertada por el brusco cambio de dirección. Oolong no estaba seguro de poder evitar que la crédula muchacha de cabellera-índigo empezara a sospechar, así que la atrajo hacia sí, consciente de que estos últimos cinco minutos transcurrían con rapidez a causa de esa charla, y soltó un desesperado "Lunch, yo te amo." Antes de que pudiera registrar su reacción, el puerquito, sintiéndose merecedor de una pequeña compensación a cambio de sus bienintencionados servicios, demandó, "Ahora bésame, duraznito."

La joven de cabellera añil se mantuvo allí, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, Oolong ofreció sus labios. Ella comenzaba a cumplir con su petición, inclinándose hacia él. La voz de Ten resonó desde arriba de las escaleras. "Oye Yamcha, ¿estas allí?"

Una Lunch con los ojos abiertos como platos no evitó que Oolong culminara lo que habían empezado, quien procedió a darle un enorme y baboso beso a la chica. Lunch lo alejó asqueada después de un segundo, pero para aquel entonces una brisa se había colado por la ventana abierta. Oolong la soltó inmediatamente cuando ella empezó a resoplar y a contener su aliento con su rizado pelo cosquilleándole la nariz: una señal certera de malas nuevas.

Finalmente, ella estornudó, mocarro volado sobre la cara de Oolong mientras este notaba como la cabellera de la señorita mudaba de un inocente índigo a un peligroso rubio. El cambiante se alejó y talló su rostro con su brazo, adivinando que las cosas se pondrían feas.

"Ten Shi Han," vociferó Lunch con un súbito acento, cruzando sus brazos después de limpiar su boca, "¡Creo que eres el hombre más desagradable que haya conocido jamás!" Ella agitó su cabeza, arremangándose su camiseta hasta el hombro de una forma amenazadora y continuando, "¿Qué tu mamá nunca te enseñó cómo se debe tratar a una dama? ¡Uno de esos grandes, gordos y sucios ciertamente no van en mi lista de buenos modales!"

Para agregar más confusión a la vida de la rubia, cierto joven de tres ojos entró en la cocina e inquirió, "Oigan, alguno de ustedes ha visto…" Su voz permaneció colgando en el aire cuando el triclope descubrió a su doble con las manos alzadas en señal de defensa, y Lunch únicamente pudo ver, de lado a lado, a ambos hombres con sospecha.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" ella permanecio en su lugar mientras sus ojos se lanzaban de un Ten al otro Ten. El tiempo le dio la respuesta que buscaba: una de las orejas de uno de los Tenshinhans se transformó en unas porcinas, mientras que su nariz se convirtió en el corto y rechoncho hociquito que fuera alguna vez. Perdió una altura considerable y masa muscular, su estómago se volvió más rotundo. Sus ropas se derritieron para revelar la acostumbrada camiseta blanca y el overol. La trasformación final fue algo que nadie más vio, y esa era una rizada colita de cerdo floreciendo desde su redondo posterior.

Oolong rascó su cabeza, recibiendo una mirada mortal de Lunch y una de completo asombro de Ten. Esas dos miradas fueron suficientes para hacerlo correr y escabullirse debajo de las piernas de los acusadores, y para escapar hasta la puerta frontal. Lunch materializó una ametralladora de la nada, disparando unas cuantas rondas en el techo mientras gritaba, "¡Mas te vale que corras mientras puedas, tocino endemoniado!" Y entonces, dirigiéndose al triclope brevemente, "Sabia que ese no podías ser tú. Tienes pinta de ser un hombre que verdaderamente sabe cómo besar a una chica."

Las mejillas de Ten enrojecieron a causa del comentario, el pobre todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Otra ráfaga de viento se abrió camino dentro de la casa, y Lunch estornudó de vuelta a su alter ego de cabellera añil, parpadeando perpleja a causa del arma de fuego que portaba en su mano. Ella la bajo de inmediato, ante la realización de que Tenshinhan estaba a tan corta y privada cercanía. Los dos retrocedieron, dando un par de saltos, continuando con sus asuntos de sonrojos, miradas fugaces, y penosas charlas.

* * *

**Nota de Traductor:** Ok, muchos _thank you_ para la muy original Yaji's Girl, quien es una nueva autora del fandom angloparlante de DBZ y cuyo debut en el one-shot fue precisamente _**"A Pig's Way of Helping."**_ Entre sus historias han desfilado personajes como el General Blue, el anunciador de los torneos de artes marciales, Pilaf y Compañía, el viejo matrimonio Briefs, la Princesa Serpiente, entre otros; en su fic más largo, _**"Finding Rubble from Rubbies,"**_ también hace uso de personajes protagónicos, tales como Goku y su familia.

Cada one-shot suyo es una sorpresa tras otra, presidida por una excelente caracterización de los personajes. La verdad, les recomiendo altamente leer las historias de Yaji's Girl en su idioma original.


End file.
